Broken Crown
by Romantic Sionis
Summary: A songfic I made about Black Mask, this is a mixture of his New 52 and Rebirth Backstory mainly. Regarding how his father too was a mafia crime lord.


**Authors Note: So I decided to make a songfic using Black Mask and sort of a head-canon I had for his relationship with his family. While we've only seen a little bit of his father and haven't seen his mother or son. We do know that he does care for his son and he doesn't seem like his mother either. As he described in RHATO Both his parents were a "crushing disappointment." And Both his mother and father cared more about their criminal empire.**

**Anyways for this songfic, I chose to use Broken Crown by Mumford and Sons and yes while I'm aware it has more religious themes as much of Mumford and Sons songs do. I personally can also interpret this song as being rejecting your heritage. Refusing to their 'Broken Crown'. For this, since we don't know his mother though, in songfic I decided to focus more on his relationship with his father.**

_ Touch my mouth_  
_And hold my tongue_  
_I'll never be your chosen one_

As a young boy, growing up within a criminal empire Roman had to always adapt to changes. Be it getting used to have to move from different homes, haven to learn not to talk about his families business, and of course death. His parents wanted him in the business, to carry the torch one day perhaps, or at least that's what it seemed like in the beginning. And so Richard didn't try to sugar-coat things and made sure Roman was able to witness the ugliest parts of the business. Things such as having some people, who were once considered 'friends of the family', turning to traitors or ending up dead or strangely disappearing. "What happened to them? Did they leave?" Richard sometimes would give him a simple and honest answer about what happened. But most the time he was meant with. "It's not your concern."

_I'll be home, safely tucked away_  
_You can't tempt me if I don't see the day_

When Roman was somewhere around 12 or 13, he couldn't exactly remembered when or why his father decided at this point. But he knew that was when Richard decided to start desensitizing him to things. He remembered some point the afternoon Richard told him, that they had a special 'guest' coming over. And it was someone Richard knew was snooping around places he shouldn't. It could've been a number of things such as the guy, working with the cops, him working with another gang or simply... curiosity got the better of him. Either way, Roman wasn't stupid he knew, guys like those were usually taken care of as soon as possible. However, they usually weren't invited to eat with the bosses family. And usually those were reserved for people of highest ranking in the business. And when Roman saw the man in question show up, he concluded either he was stupid or he was indeed someone high ranking, who now getting on Richard's bad side.

_The pull on my flesh is just too strong_

Family dinner was always important, it was really the only time Roman had a sense of normalcy. They'd usually talk and share things about their day, however even if Roman didn't feel like talking. His parents would make him do so. Even whenever they had guest over they'd share, and the guest would even join in on their conversation. Though usually, their conversation revolved around the business. Roman had recognized the guest who sat across from him, he'd come over at was a friend drinking buddy of Richard's.

Though Roman didn't really know him that well and didn't have any relationship or attachment. And right now, his father believed him to be a traitor. Roman still wasn't sure why this man was invited. Why his mother and father still talked and laughed with this man, he bit his tongue though knowing if he spoke out of line. It could just cause trouble for him.

_[IC]It stifles the choice and the air in my lungs  
__[IC]Better not to breathe than to breathe a lie_

[C]Roman had stayed silent, waiting for whenever it was his father or mother would ask him to speak or to share something about his day. However, that didn't happen tonight. Instead, the conversation took a turn when his father said something. He didn't remember what it was exactly, either because it was so long ago. Or because he was drowning out the conversations that it was all just white noise. But whatever was said, it made the laughing and joking stop. The man across from him frozen up and his mother had also gone quiet. Given the man a cold stare from where she sat. The man did however speak. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." He was lying, obviously. His hesitation, shaky voice and panicked look in his eyes gave that away.

[C]Richard's tone had completely shifted and started yelling accusations and questions at the man. Casual, friendly conversation over dinner suddenly turned into an interrogation. The man also had argued back with Richard, begging and trying to explain himself. Richard some point stood up and moved closer to intimidate him as he kept pressing the issue. Once again, Roman couldn't remember what all was being said. But what he did remember clearly. Was aloud bang of the gun, the blood splatter on the wall and the limp body fallen onto the table.

_When I open my body I breathe alive_

[C]Roman was in a mixture of panic and disbelief. Even more so when his father went back to sit down, turn to him and ask. "Roman, did you learn anything tonight?" Richard was now in a much calmer tone. Roman couldn't bring himself to answer as he felt his stomach-turning. He stood up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up. It was the first time he saw a dead body, saw someone get killed in front of him but it wouldn't be the last. This was when Roman knew, any sense of normalcy was stripped away from him. At least until he could bring himself to accept this as his new normal. He'd never been close to his parents, anytime they talked or bonded, in some way business always had to be involved. And he supposed what he just witnessed, was just business his father was teaching him. Though it was Roman wouldn't fully realize until later.

_I will not speak of your sin  
There was a way out for __him_

The next day, early in the morning Richard didn't hesitate to lecture Roman. And chastise him for having a weak stomach and not understanding what it was he was trying to teach. Roman stayed silent mostly as he couldn't really argue with his father or do anything. Besides he knew no one, not even his mother would come to defend him. "You have a weak stomach... But we'll work on fixing that." Over the next few weeks Richard would take Roman to a one their vacation houses, a place they'd usually go when Richard wanted to keep a low profile. However it would just be Roman, his father and whoever it was Richard was torturing. It was part of Richard's plan to desensitizing his son. First few times, Roman seemed absolutely terrified in shaken up having that same sick feeling in his gut coming over. Over time though he grew numb and used to seeing the violence. So much so, that feeling of nausea had completely gone.

_The mirror shows not  
__But your values are all shot_

Of course, being in a mafia family, Roman still learned the values that came with family. Even if those family values were warped and twisted in a way. "Family looks out for each other if you turn your back on family than you are no longer family." It didn't matter if you related by blood, married into the family or was considered family. If his parents even suspected someone of betrayal it usually ended up the same. Roman from a young age didn't quite fully understand their paranoia until he was at that age was when he really started to get more involved in the business. And even though he didn't have much power, he was still next in line to take over after his father. Which made him a target to people who wanted to climb up the food chain. Even people he befriended he found either did it for their own gain or they tried to kill him.

Course, having a gun pointed at him at point-blank range in his teen years was no fun. Course his father and mother could tell it seemed when someone was using their son or was more than likely going to stab him in the back. Did they do anything to help him? Aside from one time, this was mafia business and while there was rules about a family looking for each other. At the same time, you had to learn to swim with the sharks and fight your way out of it. Richard saw it as a way for Roman to build a character however Roman saw things differently. His parents were never the most loving, but he never thought until then that they would leave him to fend for himself in their line of work. And getting out the business wasn't much of an option.

_But oh, my heart was flawed_  
_I knew my weakness_

Of course Roman did find some friends and allies, but he learned quickly not to get too attached. If not because he knew they could stab him in the back in a heart-beat. But it was the fact those within this line of work didn't have a long life expectancy and really anyone could be shot dead. Played part into the reason why people who were able to grow old and stay at the top like Falcone were both feared and respected. He supposed the same thing applied to his father in some regard. The one time, Roman let his guard down and let himself get close to someone was the last time. They didn't betray him as he figured would happen, but instead, they got gunned down when a deal went south. Losing people was nothing knew though and everyone, including Roman, carried on as business as usual. Roman knew than, without even needing his father or mother teaching him that it's best not to wear your heart on your sleeve. And best you don't get close to too many people, of course in this line of work you can't act as a lone-wolf. You at least need people you can trust.

_So hold my hand  
__Consign me not to darkness_

[C]For as long as Roman could remember, he was surrounded by people who wanted to climb to the top. If not be in power, be close to it at the very least be in his father's good graces. It seemed no matter what Roman did he was trapped, not just under his father's thumb but his shadow. What better way to get close to the boss than to get buddy-buddy with his son? Roman from the get-go could tell really what it was they wanted, they didn't really care much about him rather they cared what he could do for them. Though he supposed if he was the bottom of the food-chain struggling to stay alive he would've done the same. He resented them less and more so resented his father for putting him in this position. Roman wanted to surround himself with people _he could trust. _Even more so, he wanted out of his father's shadow. And it didn't take long for him to notice flaws in how his father ran the business. He had the manpower and ability to take over Gotham if he wanted, but his father lacked the guts or willpower to take any risk. Even more so, his father feared the law and didn't want himself to be known or caught.

_Crawl on my belly till the sun goes down_  
_I'll never wear your broken crown._

So what did Roman do? He began confronting and asking his father and more questions about business or things he noticed. Course his father would take offense and argue back with him, till eventually his father turned and walked off. Age was catching up to him and he couldn't beat Roman if he wanted. Then slowly over time, it escalated to Roman even confronting him in front of others. This benefited Roman in two ways. One, it started to create doubt among people in the False Face Society about Richard's leadership. Two, anyone wanting to get on or stay on Richard's good side begun to disassociate themselves or avoid Roman. Whereas those who disliked Richard or simply preferred Roman, continued to associate with him. However, this didn't come without any consequences as Richard started to become less willing to give Roman any more power than he already had. But they're even more ambitious people got an idea planted in their heads, Richard was getting and old and at some point, he had to go. But did the next leader of the FFS need to be a Sionis?

_I took the road and I fucked it all away  
_In this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

Without even trying, or have to kill anyone Roman was able to completely divide the False Face Society. There were those who wanted to keep with the old ways, those who wanted some type of change and a very small portion of those who felt a Sionis didn't need to take control. Roman had surrounded himself with those who supported him openly, though Roman did have some trust in them he didn't completely trust them and was cautious on who exactly it was he socialized with. Surprisingly to him, his father didn't kill them or him or even try to. Instead, his father attempted to negotiate or reason with him. Perhaps it was because Roman was an only child and he didn't want to lose his only son. Or simply cause he didn't want his own gang to go to war against each other.

"You realize what you're even doing? Is this what you intended? Just what is it you hope to gain!?" Richard didn't quite fully understand Roman's actions in rebelling against him. Or perhaps he did but wanted to hear it come from his son's mouth.

_Crawl on my belly till the sun goes down  
_I'll never wear your broken crown

While Roman did expect people to disassociate from him or plant some doubt in a few people's minds? He didn't quite expect the divide to be as big as it was. Perhaps it was pure luck or just a sign that his father, really wasn't fit to rule. "Well, I was just pointing out the obvious. You have all the manpower and resources here, yet you don't take any risk. Either because your afraid or you've lost your touch." Roman didn't hold back from being honest, their talks were never really like father and son, but more like a teacher lecturing a student when he was young. But now, it felt more like two grown business-men disagreeing with each other.

_I took the road and I fucked it all away  
_In this twilight, how dare you speak of grace

Roman didn't expect his father to listen to his words or even take a risk, a dumb and stupid one. His father had been planning for a long time about expanding operations to Europe, of course there needed to be someone to go run operations. While sending Roman would mean they'd be away from each other he didn't want Roman to go be in charge. Not while they were continuously still at odds with each other. Especially if Roman did well in Europe, that could cause more trouble as that could strengthen Roman's support. Roman expected his father would either hold off or give up entirely, or send one of his right-hand men run things. That was until Richard had brought along Selina Kyle and her boyfriend David. Both of whom had potential and skill, but leadership and experience doing mafia work... no. But what was his father's bright idea? He wanted to bring David on board and send HIM to Europe to run things.

"You sure?" There had to been other options, sure his father could get information on anyone in Gotham, criminal or not. But even so, David was a no one. Most people, unless they had a good enough reputation, when they joined a gang they had to start from the bottom and work their way up. Roman knew this would piss people off.

"I'm sure Roman, I know what I'm doing. And frankly... this a risk I see worth taking." So his words did get under the old man's skin. "However, there is something YOU need to do, for this to work out." And there was a catch to this. "I'd like you, to talk to David and get him to agree to it." Roman was the more charismatic one in the family, however, he knew what his father was going to do. If word got out he was the one who convinced David to do this, it would seem like it was his idea. Richard could be counting on David failing so any drawbacks that came from it, would fall onto him. Roman had decided to go along with his father's idea.

_So crawl on my belly till the sun goes down_

_I'll never wear your broken crown_

Convincing David wasn't the hard part, it was easily done with in minutes. However the hard part, was reassuring David would succeed in Europe. He didn't trust or like him really, however if David did well enough he'd raise up more. Though he suspected one way or another, his father's plan would backfire on both of them. And sure it did, even with some the people Roman picked to go with David. The third faction, who felt a Sionis doesn't need to be next in line. Now had a face to go along with it, all thanks to his father's arrogance. And with David being in Europe it took longer for word to get to Richard and Roman. And there wasn't anything they could do about the issue. For now there were still more people who supported the Sionis family, though Roman knew that could change. And with Richard now getting older, with more health issues. Roman knew that those who sided with his father could change over to David's or side with him. But what really ticked Roman off, what Richard was refusing to answer when asked. "Who'd take over the False Face Society when your gone?" The line of succession was perfectly clear to Roman, but with Richard and Roman at odds the question was being raised if Richard even wanted Roman to take over.

_I can take the road and I can fuck it all away_

_But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate_

[C]If Richard wasn't going to make it clear, Roman knew it was best to do what he always done and earn his place. With his father growing weaker he began to take more control and earning the favor of his father's supporters. But the False Face Society was still divided and Roman knew the only way it would end if his father retired and David was killed. However, he knew his father was just as a bit stubborn as he was so he'd keep running things so long as drew breath. Though his father being so old and already in a hospital, possibly dying Roman knew that'd be easy. And David, he'd either have to go to Europe to search for him or wait for David to come to him. After all, if he wanted to claim the False Face Society as a whole. He'd have to come to Gotham.


End file.
